


Can’t Get You Outta My Head

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Coma, Crush, Erections, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Induced coma, Innuendo, Locked In, Longing, M/M, Masturbation Mentioned, Pining, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Thirsting, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Buck is doing everything he can to avoid one on one time with Eddie. But fate has a different plan when a series of events keepspushing them together.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 270





	1. Locked In

Buck wasn’t avoiding Eddie per se. He was just avoiding alone time. Which was not a big deal it is just a little crush. Ok maybe it’s a lot more than that, but it’s ok. Like yeah Eddie is ridiculously sexy but it’s not that hard..well some things do get pretty hard, but he’s only human, and Eddie almost seems like he’s trying to get Buck turned on. The wet tshirts, the tight pants, the way he’d lick his lips and moan while eating. Eddie was like a walking sex symbol, and Buck could barely handle it.

Buck had a little mantra “don’t be alone with Eddie, and he won’t find out” he’d repeat this over and over In his head, or aloud when he’s alone. Although ignoring alone time wasn’t making the feelings disappear. Buck craved Eddie and what it would feel like to hold him close and have their bodies pressed together, how their lips would feel together, but it wasn’t all physical he wanted to know what it would be like for Eddie to be his boyfriend, wake up next to him, and be able to tell him how he feels.

Buck had made it nearly a week with no one on one time with Eddie. He quickly began walking out of the station when Eddie was beside him, and wrapped his arm around Bucks shoulder.

“We hanging out anytime soon?” Eddie asked.

“We hang out all the time dude.” Bucks said.

“Yeah, but you keep dodging me. It’s been awhile. What’s up?” Eddie asked.

“Just been tired lately. Sorry man I promise soon we will do something.”

“Catch ya later.” Eddie smiled and waved.

That smile was so beautiful. Buck could barely breath.

Buck finally got home feeling extremely relieved to be away from Eddie. He was ready for a distraction. Instagram seemed like a good one, and it was working that is until a shirtless picture of Eddie appeared. Buck groaned.

Buck threw his phone down grabbed his apartment keys and went out for a run. He had to get away, had to breathe a while. Trying to get rid of the many inappropriate thoughts in his head.

Buck finally returned home mind clear and feelings buried....well at least for now.

Buck arrived to work two days later for his shift. He barely thought about Eddie the past few days....ok that’s a lie he thought a lot about him.

Buck got changed, and plopped down on the couch and closed his eyes. He felt the couch dip next to him and felt the warmth of a body pressed against his side. He knew from the smell of cologne it was Eddie. He kept his eyes shut as if he hadn’t even noticed.

“Hey.” Eddie said.

“What?” Buck hissed.

“What’s your problem lately?” Eddie asked.

“Nothing I’m sorry I just....I haven’t been sleeping well.”

“Ok. Well you need some you’re moody!” Eddie laughed.

Buck gave him a fake laugh then went back to ignoring him.

A little while later that day they had a call to a house. They got there, and went to the basement which had a mysterious lab in it. Everyone was headed out with the unconscious patient when Buck and Eddie were the last ones in. Eddie knocked a tank of something down which shot out all over the two of them. Eddie smashed the button to seal the lab.

“What the hell?” Buck snarled.

“We can’t risk everyone getting contaminated. We have to keep our team safe.” Eddie said. 

“Now take off your clothes.” Eddie said ripping off his gear.

“What?” Buck choked.

“Buck we need a decontamination shower. We don’t know what that was.” Eddie said.

“Right!” Buck said as he stripped down and joined Eddie in the single shower.

Eddie began rubbing his hands down Bucks back.

“Can you get mine?” Eddie turned around, and Buck began rubbing his hands down Eddies muscular back.

Buck knew this was the wrong time to be turned on, but he’s only human of course his body is gonna react. Buck turned away from Eddie hoping he wouldn’t see the erection. Buck had to think of everything that was the opposite of arousing and finally calmed down. He hopped out of the shower.

“Wait what am I supposed to wear? The clothes might be contaminated.” Buck panicked.

Eddie grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, then tossed the other to Buck. Now these weren’t normal bath towels they fit around their waists but were very short.

“Well the good news it’s that’s only helium.” Bobby said over radio.”The bad news is our patient is still out and we don’t have the code. Looks like you may be in there for awhile.

“Break is out!” Buck panicked

“No can do Buckaroo.” Chimney laughed.

“The doors and walls are impenetrable.” Hen said.

Buck began getting dressed again.

Buck went into full panic mode. Here he was trapped for who knows how long with Eddie. After that little shower they shared this was gonna make things even harder no pun intended.


	2. Getting Out & Hanging Out

Buck sat on the floor breathing heavily, and cradling his head in his hands. Trying to shake the memories of Eddies hands all over him, and his hands all over Eddie. He’d seen Eddie in the shower at work, but that was usually from the waist up and separately, also these feelings just seemed to be getting stronger and stronger lately. 

“Hey.” Eddie crouched down. “It will be ok. At least we’re together right?” Eddie nudged Buck with his elbow. “Now you’re forced to hang out with me.” Eddie laughed.

Buck looked up his eyes meeting Eddies gaze it took every bit of power to not grab him, and kiss him. Instead he smiled, and said “I always wanna hang out. I’m sorry I’ve just been in a weird place with the lack of sleep, but it’s no excuse. We’ll do something soon I promise.”

“I’ll hold you too it.” Eddie smirked.

Eddie was still incredibly close. Buck has to make some space so he stood, and stretched his long legs. Then began pacing around the room. 

“Buck calm down. It’s gonna be ok.” Eddie said reassuringly. Eddie put his hands on Bucks shoulders. “Turn around.”

“Ok.” Buck gulped.

Eddies strong hands were now massaging Bucks shoulders it felt so good, and Buck had to hold back the moans that were about to escape his mouth. “You’re ok. Everything will be fine.” Eddie whispered, his warm breath sent chills down Bucks spine.

“Thank you, but I’m good you can stop that.” Buck said.

“You sure your muscles are really tight, you seem tense.” Eddie said.

“I’m fine!” Buck said squirming away.

“Like I said you seem tense.” Eddie laughed.

As much as Buck loves having Eddies hands on him this has got to stop. He can’t handle it much longer.

Bobby radioed in. “We got the code. We’re getting you boys out.”

“Finally!” Buck said.

“Buck it’s been under an hour.” Eddie laughed.

“Well I’m hungry.” Buck smiled.

“Ok then we can go get some food after our shift.” Eddie looked at the clock. “Looks like we got 20 minutes left.”

“Um yeah sure. Can Chris join us?” Buck asked hoping that he could.

“Of course! Come by my place after work. We can figure out what we want later.

Finally while they were busy talking the door was opened.

“Freedom!!” Buck yelled as he sprinted towards the door. Partially for the humor in it, but mainly to get as far away from Eddie as possible. 

Eddie shook his head, and followed along laughing. By the time they got back to the station the shift was over.

Buck arrived to Eddies and walked in and looked around. “Where’s Chris?” 

“Apparently hanging out with dad is no fun when your friend wants a sleep over.” Eddie laughed.

“So it’s just you, and me?” Buck gulped.

“Yeah I hope that’s ok. Unless I’m only ok to be around if Chris is here.” Eddie laughed jokingly not knowing it was kind of true.

“Of course not. I’m happy to be here.” Buck smiled.

“Don’t worry I don’t bite.” Eddie laughed.

I wish you would Buck thought for a moment, quickly shaking the thought.

“I gotta use the bathroom.” Buck said bolting to down the hall.

Buck looked in the mirror and whispered. “Get a grip. He’s your friend you need to calm down.” Buck flushed the toilet to avoid suspicion, then washed his hands and exited the bathroom. 

Buck came out to see Eddie stretched out on the couch one arm behind his head, the other holding a few takeout menus abs peeking out from the bottom of his shirt. Buck bit his lip eyeing Eddie up and down.

“So what looks good?” Eddie asked throwing the menus on the coffee table.

“You do.” Buck mumbled.

“What?” Eddie asked.

“You choose.” Buck smiled.

Eddie ordered the food, and went to grab beers. When he returned Buck was sprawled out on the couch. 

“Move.” Eddie demanded.

“I would, but I’m so comfortable.” Buck grinned.

“Oh are you.” Eddie sat the beers on the table and smirked before laying on top of Buck. “Oh you’re right this is so comfortable.”

This sent Buck into a panic. He clearly can’t control the way his body reacts, and with Eddie on top of him he’s gonna notice.

“Ok, ok, you win I’ll move. Just get me off...um I-I mean get off me.” Buck said.

Eddie erupted in laughter. “That wasn’t so hard now was it.”

No, but I might have been if you hadn’t gotten off me Buck thought. 

A knock on the door broke the silence caused by Bucks lack of response. It was the food finally. Buck felt like once they got through dinner he could make some excuse to get out before he does something embarrassing.

They began eating. Eddie knocked the sweet and sour soup directly into Bucks lap. Eddie immediately started dabbing at Bucks lap with napkins. Buck jumped up before anything happened with Eddie hands so close it was only a matter of time.

“Um can I borrow some sweats.” Buck cleared his throat.

“Yeah sure.” Eddie went to him room then tossed Buck the sweats.

Buck went to the bathroom removing his wet pants, and underwear before slipping on Eddies sweats. He felt a little weird not wearing underwear while wearing Eddies pants, but it would be even weirder to borrow his underwear.

“Hey I think I’m gonna go. I wanna get a load of wash done tonight don’t want these staining.” Buck smiled.

“Just stay. I can wash them it’s the least  
I can do.” Eddie smiled.

Buck really didn’t have any at home that needed done, but he needed an out. “Nah it’s all good my laundry is piling up at home, but I’ll catch ya later.” Buck said before exiting Eddies apartment.

This is getting more and more difficult. Buck isn’t entirely sure how much longer he can control himself. Eddie is gonna find out before too long. How and why do I keep ending up in these situations Buck thought as he drove away in his jeep


	3. In Close Contact

Buck sat in his Jeep outside the station contemplating if he should go in yet, or not. He was startled by a knock on the window. It was Eddie. Buck opened the door and jumped down.

“Hey man you ok? Are you sleeping alright?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah last night I slept a lot better. I was just thinking. Nothing serious just kinda zoned out for a minute.” Buck smiled.

Buck followed Eddie in now realizing he was probably going to have to be alone with him in the locker room. Buck tried to change quickly to get out.

Eddie gasped. “Shit is that from the soup?” Eddie pointed at the red marks on his thighs.

“It’s fine.” Buck groaned.

Eddie grabbed his thighs and kneeled down. His face just mere inches from Bucks crotch.

“I used this really good burn cream I can barley feel it.” Buck said which was true it didn’t really hurt.

“Please tell me I didn’t burn your dick too.” Eddie winced.

“Oh you wanna look at that too?” Buck asked.

Eddie looked up at him wide eyed.

This wasn’t what Buck wanted when he imagined them in this position.

“That was a joke.” Buck laughed hoping Eddie didn’t sense how uncomfortable and awkward he felt. “But I promise you it’s fine.”

Eddie laughed then continued changing. Buck just avoided even looking in Eddies direction. 

Once Buck was finished changing he tried getting out of there as fast as possible, but accidentally ran into a shirtless Eddie and fell pulling him on top of him. Bucks arms wrapped around Eddie touching those muscles reminding him of their shower. Buck shuttered.

“At least buy me dinner first.” Eddie smirked.

“Ha Ha.” Buck said sarcastically.

“Oh am I supposed to get you off again.” Eddie laughed.

“You knew what I meant.” Buck rolled his eyes. “Any way I corrected myself. Get off of me.”

“Hmm I don’t know.” Eddie said.

“Do you know what they’re gonna think if the see us like this?” Buck panicked.

“That you’re a bottom?” Eddie smirked.

Buck quickly flipped Eddie over pinning him to the floor. “Ha you wish. They’re gonna think we’re together. Don’t wanna start any rumors. People might not think you’re straight anymore.” Buck stood up reaching a hand down for Eddie. Eddie grabbed it and stood up. 

“I’m not straight so I don’t care.” Eddie smiled before finishing getting dressed.

Buck exited the locker room unsure of how to process any of what just happened. So Eddie isn’t straight, but he’s never made a move so he probably isn’t interested. Buck thought about this, but then realized he too has never made a move yet. Could Eddie be interested?

Buck sat down at the table to mull over what just happened. He was basically just staring at the ceiling.

Chimney whistled and waved his snapped right by Bucks ear. He barely noticed.

“Ok who broke Buck?” Chimney laughed.

“Stop it!” Buck hissed.

“He’s been zoning out a lot. I don’t think he’s sleeping enough.” Eddie crossed his arms.

“Maybe someone needs to keep an eye on him and make sure he’s sleeping.” Chimney suggested.

“Yeah.” Eddie nodded. 

“Ok it’s settled Eddies gonna be your babysitter.” Chimney laughed. 

“I don’t need one.” Buck crossed his arms and pouted.

“Relax dude I’m not actually staying at your house. Your couch isn’t that comfortable.” Eddie laughed.

“My bed is so comfortable.” Buck said.

“That an invite Buckley?” Eddie smiled.

“What? No... I was just saying.” Buck stammered.

“So you have a nice big comfy bed all to yourself and you won’t share it with your best friend? That’s cold.” Eddie said.

“Fine ya know what . It is an offer come and watch me sleep I don’t care.” Buck said this full of confidence.

“Ok I’ll be there.” Eddie smirked.”Just gotta make sure Chris can stay with Abuela.”

Suddenly Bucks confidence went out the window what had he gotten himself into? He just invited the man who he finds incredibly arousing and can’t get out of his head. This is gonna be a disaster. He was praying for a miracle they Eddie couldn’t come over and Chris had nowhere to go, but home with Eddie, but alas Eddie returned after making a phone all.

“It’s on Evan.” Eddie shot him a wink.

Buck had never heard him call him “Evan” he really liked the sound of it. Almost every one of his sex dreams began with Eddie calling him Evan. This is is gonna be really challenging.

Luckily the calls kept them fairly busy throughout the day so Buck really didn’t have too much time to focus on the fact that he was going to be sharing a bed with Eddie. In his spare moments he tried to come up with any reason he could to get out of this, but as terrified as he was, and as much as he didn’t want it at the same time it’s all he wanted. This might be his only chance ever to share a bed with the man he can’t get out of his head, the one he’s in love with.

Buck looked across the room to see Eddie FaceTiming Chris. His heart melted at the scene it was so cute, Buck was in way over his head he is so in love with Eddie and this night was a horrible idea. 

“Hey are you sure you don’t wanna see Chris tonight?” Buck asked

“Oh no I’m gonna see him then after he goes to bed I’ll come over to your place.” Eddie smiled.

“Right and don’t forget to bring pajamas!”

“Oh I sleep naked.” Eddie said.

Before Buck got all in his head imagining this Eddie laughed.”Joking! I’ll bring sweats and a T-shirt.”

Buck quickly went home showered and had dinner. He sat on the couch waiting for Eddie. Pretty soon he sent Eddie a text:

“I know it’s only 9:30 but I’m so tired I’m gonna head to bed. Use your key when you get here I’ll probably still be awake.”

About 5 minutes later buck heard the door open and Eddie creep up the stairs.

“Hey.” Buck whispered.

“Sorry Chris kept wanting me to read him more books l, and I couldn’t say no.” Eddie said.

It was so dark but Buck knew Eddie had that smile he always gets when talks about Chris. Ok Buck was definitely in way over his head, but there was no way to back out now.

Eddie climbed in the bed next to Buck. 

“Good glad you’re laying on the left I prefer the right side.” Eddie said softly.

Bucks brain immediately went to thinking how perfect that was. Only to be distracted from the body heat off of Eddie radiating towards him. 

“Dude you’re so warm can you give me some space?” Buck asked.

“Me? I feel the heat pouring off you!” Eddie laughed.

“Ok maybe it’s just been awhile since my bed has had anyone in it other than me.” Buck said embarrassed.

“Dude same.” Eddie laughed.

Buck soon drifted off to sleep rather quickly considering how worried he was, but this was the most comfortable one on one time with Eddie in months. 

Buck woke up in the morning well rested, and found himself spooning Eddie. Luckily he rolled away before Eddie seemed to notice. A few moments later Buck could hear Eddie moaning in his sleep. Buck didn’t know what he was dreaming about, but he loved the sounds coming from Eddie. It took every bit of willpower not to stick his hand down his pants and stroke himself, but that felt very wrong he just might thinks about this later when he’s alone. Minutes later Buck felt the bed jerk when Eddie woke eyes immediately darting over to Buck who was now pretend sleeping so he didn’t seem like a creep. He was sort of feeling like one listening to Eddie moan, but he couldn’t help himself. Eddie hopped out of the bed and went straight to the bathroom. Buck heard the shower almost immediately.

Buck still just laid there relaxing, and about 15 minutes later Eddie exited the bathroom in only a towel. This towel may have covered more than the one in the lab, but this was different this was in  
Bucks bedroom it felt like something straight out of one of Bucks dirty dreams.

“Uh sorry I forgot my bag.” Eddie picked up his duffle and reentered the bathroom.

“Shit.” Buck whispered as memories of their shower, and the sounds Eddie was making in his sleep played on repeat in Bucks mind. Eddie was in Bucks head and he didn’t know how to get him out.


	4. A Few Inches

Buck felt like shit Eddie left and he’d just jacked off thinking about his best friend. It wasn’t the first time and definitely wouldn’t be the last, but none the less he always felt wrong after he did it. Like he was crossing a line. He was feeling things and handling it in ways he didn’t feel were appropriate or best friend like behavior.

A few days had passed Buck was on edge his feelings and urges were only getting stronger. 

Buck heard his phone ding. It was a text from Eddie:

“I need some help I’m not quite tall enough with my ladder, but it’s real close so I think you could reach the frisbee Chris got on the roof? He’s really upset. If you’re not too busy I’d appreciate the help.”-Eddie

Buck wasn’t prepared to see Eddie, but Chris needed something so he had to go.

“Be there ASAP”-Buck

Buck rushed to his Jeep and got to Eddies fairly quick and knocked on the door. Eddie answered.

“Man hope Athena didn’t give you a ticket. That was fast.” Eddie laughed.

“Anything for Chris!” Buck grinned.

Eddie showed Buck right where it was. Buck climbed the ladder and stretched as far as he could.

“Shit! I don’t think I...wait got it!” Buck said before the ladder began to wobble.

“Whoa!” Eddie grabbed the ladder securing it in place.

“Thanks!” Buck said continuing to climb down. As he neared the bottom Eddie was close one hand on each side bodies touching. Buck got a little nervous a lost his footing only to be caught by Eddie so   
close their lips just a few inches apart. 

“You alright? Eddie asked arms still around Bucks waist.

“I’m fine.” Buck smiled arms still around Eddies shoulders.

“Bucky!” Chris squealed causing Buck to let go and push Eddie away.

“Hey buddy look” Buck said revealing the frisbee.

Chris wrapped his arms around Buck. “Thank you! Will you stay and play, then we can have supper too!” 

“Uhh?” Buck looked at Eddie for an answer.

Eddie nodded and smiled.

“Can’t wait! It’s gonna be fun!” Buck grinned.

Buck was actually excited. With Chris around he was actually able to not have all the inappropriate thoughts like yeah he still was in love with Eddie, but it was more bearable in away. All though the three of them together sometimes just feels so much like a family it also hurts a lot.

They played frisbee for awhile before going inside for dinner. They ordered a pizza, and turned on a movie. Buck settled on the couch next to Chris, and Eddie joined on the other side of Chris.

Buck looked down at Chris who was now asleep. He was ignoring it watching the movie hoping Eddie would leave Chris between them for at least awhile. Before too long Eddie scooped up Chris and carried him to his room. Eddie returned sitting rather close to Buck.

“You been sleeping any better?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah.” Buck lied.

Eddie bit his lip and gave him a look. “You seemed to be sleeping pretty good the other night I slept over.”

“I was really tired that day.” Buck panicked he really couldn’t explain it. As nervous as he was Eddie being there helped him sleep.

“Oh I think I know what it is.” Eddie smirked.

“What’s that?” Buck gulped.

“Having someone next to you.”

“Um yeah you’re right. I’m gonna go, and then research online about adopting a cat. Thanks man.” Buck said quickly leaving Eddies house.

Buck made the shocking realization that his keys were locked in his Jeep and his phone was dead so he couldn’t even get an Uber. Buck reluctantly knocked on Eddies door.

“Back so soon?” Eddie smiled.

“I locked my keys in my Jeep and my phones dead. Can I borrow a charger for my phone to order an Uber.” Buck asked.

“Nope.” Eddie laughed.

“What? Why am I supposed to do?” Buck said.

“Just stay here, and I’ll let you use my charger. Then in the morning we’ll go get your spare keys from you apartment. Besides with your keys in your Jeep you would have been locked out of your apartment. I’m not giving you my key for your place I need to keep in case you do something like this again.” Eddie said.

“Fine!” Buck said plopping on the couch. “I want a fluffy pillow and a blanket!”

“My bed has both.” Eddie said nonchalantly.

“Oh ok. Well can I at least borrow some sweats?” Buck asked.

“Borrow yes...unlike the ones after the soup mishap that you’re yet to return.” Eddie laughed.

Buck followed Eddie to his room. Eddie tossed Buck some sweats and T-shirt then Eddie began removing his own clothes.

“What are you doing?” Buck asked.

“Changing. We change in front of each other all the time. Relax.” Eddie laughed.

Relax? How does one relax when they see Eddie Diaz shirtless, when they are sleeping next to him? Buck was hoping this went as well as the other night, and he’d quickly drift off to sleep.

Buck laid down, and could tell there would maybe be just a few inches between the two of them. Eddies bed was a lot smaller than Bucks. Eddie laid down, and there wasn’t as much space as Buck would have liked.

“Why’s your bed so small?” Buck asked.

“Why is yours so big?” Eddie laughed.

“Because I’m tall.” Buck said.

“Yeah so am I?”

“I’m taller.”

“Like 2 inches.”

“Yeah, and you couldn’t even reach the frisbee.” Buck laughed.” You had to call your big, tall, strong, attractive, friend to do it.” 

“Dios mio just shut up, and sleep.” Eddie laughed.

“Hey you’re forcing this to happen so deal with it Diaz” Buck said before yawning.

“Good night.” Buck said nuzzling into his pillow inhaling the scent that was Eddie Diaz. Sure the clothes sort of smelled like him from the laundry detergent, but the faint mixture of the cologne, and detergent on the sheets was exactly what Eddie smells like.

Buck woke up in the middle of the night Eddies arm wrapped around him, and head nuzzled in right next to Bucks. As much as he knew he shouldn’t let Eddie hold him as it won’t help with getting rid of his feelings, he can’t this is one of the things he craves with Eddie. Buck quickly drifted back to sleep in the warm embrace from the man he loves.

He wakes up again only to realize the bed beside him is empty. Eddie is in the shower he can hear it running. 

“Hey!” Buck knocked. “Can I come in and pee quick?”

“No.” Eddie blurted our with a strange tone in his voice.

“Dude come on I really need to pee. I’m coming in.” Buck entered the bathroom quickly using it. “I’ll wash my hands in the kitchen.”

Buck was really confused why Eddie didn’t want him in there. In fact Eddie would barely even make eye contact at breakfast.

“You ok?” Buck asked with concern.

“I’m fine.” Eddie nodded still not making eye contact.

“So I was thinking. We can go to my place get my spare Jeep key, and then you can can leave. I’ll just Uber to karaoke tonight, then ride back to your place after to get my Jeep. Does that sound ok?”

“Yep.” Eddie said

The car ride to Eddie was rather silent on Eddies part, but Chris was in the back seat going on and on about how excited he was for his sleepover that night.

Buck got home showered then just relaxed hoping that things with Eddie would stop being so tense.


	5. Karaoke

Buck was running behind, but when he got to the Karaoke Bar only Chimney, Maddie, and Eddie were there, all of which had clearly had a few drinks. Buck was even more sure when he heard Eddies name announced. He never does karaoke.

Eddie was slightly drunk but Looking right at Buck when he sang “I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must a been from the 118”

Buck choked.....Eddie is not only staring, but changing lyrics to make them more fitting. What’s happening?

The beat was goin' strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me

Eddie was yet yet to break eye contact, his eyes full of lust and desire. Bucks cheeks were turning pinker by the moment.

An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'  
I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

Eddie had broke eye contact, but now was doing moves that were extremely sexual he looked like an exotic dancer. 

He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said  
'Cause it's all the same  
Said "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"

Eddie shot Buck a wink followed by a seductive look as he pointed at him causing his cheeks to become even more flushed.

The rest of the performance was a blur to Buck he’s very unsure of what just happened.

Eddie came up to Buck and yelled into his ear “KARAOKE IS MY FAVORITE!”

“You hate karaoke.” Buck said.

“No! I love karaoke.” Eddie demanded. “AND I LOVE ROCK N’ ROLL!” Eddie screamed causing others in the bar to cheer.

“You’re drunk.” Buck groaned. “Give me your keys.” 

“Reach in my pocket and get them yourself.” Eddie whispered.

“Eddie please just hand me your keys.”

“Nope get them yourself.”

Buck reluctantly reached into Eddies pocket for his keys. Eddie grabbed Buck by the hips and pulled him closer grinding on him. Buck pushed him away. 

“Time to go.” Buck said.

“Oooh bossy I like it!” Eddie laughed.

Buck had to practically drag Eddie out of there. 

“Ooh I like being man handled.” Eddie growled eyes darkening with desire.

“Eddie please.” Buck begged.

“Anything you want cariño.” Eddie smiled.

“Let’s go.” Buck ordered.

“To bed?” Eddie said grabbing at Bucks belt.

“You’re going to your bed at your house. Then I’m going home to my house, and my bed.” Buck said.

Eddie crossed his arms pouting. “You’re no fun.”

“You’re drunk Eddie. I’m not taking advantage of you, and I’m pretty sure you would regret if anything happened.” Buck said. “Eddie get in the truck.” 

“Fine!” Eddie hissed.

Buck got Eddie in the truck. Then climbed in the drivers side. Eddie reached over, and had his hand placed on Bucks thigh. Buck gulped, and put his hand down and removed Eddies.

“You shy?” Eddie laughed.

“Eddie stop.” Buck yelled.

“Are you gonna make me?” Eddie smirked.

Buck ignored that comment and focused on the road. Finally they got back to Eddies. Eddie hopped out of the truck running around the lawn.

“Eddie get inside.” Buck demanded.

Eddie shot Buck a dirty look, but complied.

Once in Eddies house Eddie pinned Buck to the wall before kissing him. Buck closed his lips tightly pulling away.

Eddie was hard and Buck could feel it when Eddie began grinding on his thigh. Buck pushed Eddie off.

“Feel that...that’s all from you. I can’t get you outta my head.” Eddie whispered.

“Go to bed I’m leaving.” Buck huffed before leaving.

He’d wanted this all of this, but not like this. Eddie didn’t know what he was doing clearly. Buck wasn’t sure how to even face Eddie after all of this. He was also extremely turned on from feeling Eddie against his thigh. He knew exactly what he’d be doing when he got home. Add that to the list of things that were gonna make him feel like shit the next day.

The next day Buck woke up feeling kinda down he wasn’t sure what to do about the prior nights events. He decided he wouldn’t bring it up. If Eddie was interested, and meant it then he could bring it up. It was nearly 4 pm, and he still hadn’t heard a word from Eddie. Finally Bucks phone began to ring...it was Eddie.

“Hey.” Buck said clearing his throat.

“Um so last night.” Eddie said awkwardly.

“Yeah?” Buck smiled.

“What the hell happened? I remember getting to the bar but it’s all kind of a blur? How did I get home?” Eddie said voice full of confusion.

“I was running behind. You were drunk when I got there you even did some karaoke. Then I brought you home, and left.” Buck said which was technically true it just didn’t have all the details.

“That’s all?”

“Yep.” Buck said trying not to be upset.

“Oh great! I was terrified I’d done something embarrassing!” Eddie laughed.

“Bye I gotta go I have a date.” Buck lied.

“A date? With who?” Eddie asked.

“Don’t worry about it. No one you know.” Buck quickly hung up the phone.

Another lie no big deal what’s one more?He thought. 

His phone began ringing again it was Eddie. He ignored it. Finally he texted Eddie later:

“Sorry I was getting ready. I’ll see you tomorrow at work.”-Buck

Buck sighed laying his phone down. Dreading that he would have to keep up this lie and even come up with more lies to sell this one.

By the time Buck got to work everyone knew about the “date”. When Buck realized he had to put on a little show to really sell the lie, and acted really happy.

“Good date?” Chimney smirked. “Looks like you didn’t get much sleep.”

“I don’t kiss and tell.” Buck laughed.

Eddies sent a glare right at Buck who rolled his eyes. Once everyone had stopped pestering Buck about his date him and Eddie were alone at the table.

“I need to talk to you..in private.” Buck growled.

“Whatever. We’ll talk here now or later somewhere else.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Supply closet now.” Buck demanded shooting Eddie a stern look.

Eddie followed Buck to the supply closet down the hall.

“Eddie you need to learn to keep your mouth shut!”

“Why does it matter?” Eddie crossed his arms.

“Because.”

“Because why?” 

“Because I lied ok? I accidentally said I had a date when I didn’t, and now it’s embarrassing I look like an idiot. It’s pathetic...I’m honestly such a loser.” Buck was incredibly grateful for the dim lighting so Eddie couldn’t see him very well.

“Stop it! Don’t talk about yourself that way.”

“It’s all true. Why do you think everyone always leaves me, or they want me just for sex. All I want is someone to love me for me. Someone who isn’t gonna just use me and then throw me away. Someone who will stay, but it’s just never gonna happen for me. I’m not worth sticking around for and everyone sees it. I’m so tired of not being enough, and even when I do feel the way I want someone to feel about me they don’t feel the same.” Buck let out a deep breath shocked at what he’d just revealed and who he’d revealed it to.

“Buck you are amazing ok. Anyone, and I mean anyone would be lucky to have you, and be loved by you.” Eddie said placing his hand on Bucks shoulder pulling him closer for a hug.

The hug lingered. Buck was ready he slowly pulled away, and looked Eddie in the eyes. It was dark but the look in Eddies eyes Buck couldn’t hold back another moment. He leaned closer lessening the gap only to be interrupted by the alarm going off notifying them of a call. Like that the moment was gone. Buck wasn’t sure he’d ever have the courage again he had in that closet. They got their gear, and climbed in the truck side by side bodies pressed together as per usual. Eddie reached over placing his hand on Bucks thumb caressing his hand. He moved it away almost as soon as he put it there, but it still happened. Maybe Buck was wrong maybe there was still hope for him, and Eddie maybe this was the sign he needed.


	6. Tell Him

The whole truck ride to the accident Buck was thinking about it. His mind was racing of what to say l,and how to say it. He was nervous, but also felt a sense of relief. Once he tells Eddie everything should be a lot easier. Even if Eddie doesn’t feel the same maybe that will be what it will take to finally move on. He was gonna do it finally. After work he was gonna admit to Eddie exactly how he feels.

“Hey Eddie,um can you come over after work? I need to talk to you about something, and it’s kind of important.” Buck said.

“I’ll be there.” Eddie smiled 

Luckily it was just an easy call nothing too serious. A fight had broke out and there were only minor injuries, but it was easily taken care of. That was until Eddie was rendered unconcious. A wooden beam fell and hit him on the head.

“Eddie!” Buck screamed rushing to the side of the man he loves frozen in fear.

“Buck we need you to move we need to check him out.” Bobby said.

Buck slowly backed away in horror. The fear of loosing Eddie, and not only that, but losing him and never revealing his true feelings? 

Buck stayed on the side panicking wanting to be there, wanting to hold his hand, wanting to save him.

Eddie was breathing, but his body looked so lifeless. He wasn’t moving so they took him to the hospital where he was put into a medically induced coma so his brain could rest to decrease its swelling & lessen the risk of any damaging effects.

Buck was heartbroken and full of worry. All we wanted was Eddie to be healthy and conscious. He didn’t want it just for him and so he could tell Eddie. The biggest reason was Chris. He’d already lost one parent and Buck really didn’t like the thought of him worrying about losing another.

“Buck.” Bobby said placing a hand on his shoulder as he sat by Eddies bedside.

Buck looked up at Bobby with those beautiful blue eyes which were currently full of tears.

“Ok listen to me very carefully. I think you should take some time off.” 

“Bobby why?” Buck cried.

“It’s Eddie...I don’t think you’re in the right mindset. If you think I’m wrong and you can do it then I trust you and your opinion.” Bobby said softly.

“I love him. I never told him, but I love him. I-I-I think I need to take some time off. Maybe I can help out with Chris too.” Buck said with a quivering lip.

“That’s a great idea I know Eddie would appreciate it. Chris could really use his Buck right now.”

2 weeks had passed and Buck had been watching Chris the majority of the time while Abuela and Carla split the other time. Every single day Buck was there at his side, holding his hand and telling him everything that was going on with Chris and how much he loved him and that he was gonna tell him for real when he wakes up.

When they decided Eddie was healthy enough to bring out of the coma. Buck waited and waited. When Eddie finally regained consciousness Buck was right there next to him.

“Wh-what?” Eddie panicked

“It’s ok.” Buck smiled. “There was an accident at work, we don’t need to talk right now, but I am gonna get the Doctor to come check you out and make sure everything is ok.” Buck said before going out to get the Doctor.

Buck was in the hall while the Doctor looked over Eddie. He was texting the group chat and calling Abuela to tell them Eddie was awake and he’d be giving them an update as soon as he has one.

Buck overheard the Dr. talking to Eddie.

“Your boyfriend is really great. He was here every single day and when he wasn’t he was with your son. I hope one day I find someone who loves me that much.”

Buck was kind of scared at this point. He realized that he was now getting closer and closer to time to admit. At this point Eddie must know, especially after the Doctors little speech.

Two months had passed Buck had spent a lot of time with Eddie, but he still hadn’t actually had the conversation and Eddie hadn’t mentioned it. Buck was back at work, but Eddie wasn’t quite there yet, but he was about to start light duty.

Buck was spending an evening alone at home. He heard a knock at his door he thought it was the food he ordered but it wasn’t. It was Eddie.

“Sorry I’m really late.” Eddie smiled.

Buck shot Eddie a confused look.

“Ok maybe more like 2 1/2 months late, but don’t think I forgot. You said you wanted to talk...ya know before the whole coma.” Eddie laughed

“Um yeah.” Buck cleared his throat. “Come in” 

Panic began building, his heart was racing. He wasn’t prepared for this at all. Buck and Eddie sat in a silence before Eddie broke it. 

“I think I need to tell you something. Before you say whatever it is I really need to get this out.”

Buck gulped in fear of what it was. “Does he know how I feel? Oh no he does he’s gonna tell me he doesn’t feel it.” Buck thought.

“Ok. Here goes.” Eddie let out a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I had to add some hurt in this. Also I have no idea of medical stuff or induced comas so like if it’s wrong sorry .


	7. Not So Subtle

Buck stared at Eddie feeling like the 5 second deep breath he’d taken was a lifetime. He just wanted to know what Eddie had to say. His mind was racing.

“Ok. I don’t know how to start, but I’m just gonna kinda wing it. So if you haven’t noticed I’ve tried some subtle flirting.” Eddie said.

Buck let out a small laugh, he couldn’t even hold it back because drunk Eddie was anything but subtle.

“Oh shit. I’m sorry forget it I’m not embarrassing myself anymore. Forget this conversation.” Eddie panicked.

“No that’s not it. I may have exaggerated that night you were drunk. A little more happened then I told you.”

“What did I do?” Eddie groaned.

“Well you sang to me at karaoke, made me put my hand in your pocket to get your keys, and umm......pinned me against the wall,you kissed me, and you were hard and told me it was because of me. Oh and also I forgot you also said you like to be manhandled.” Bucks face was now bright red.

“That’s the most embarrassing thing.” Eddie hid his face in his hands.

“I mean the feeling is mutual. I was so turned on, but you were so drunk I obviously wasn’t gonna do anything with you, but believe me if you’d been sober or I was drunk I would have been all over you. Also if you remember when I freaked out in the lab well it that was because I had a boner after our shower and you were right there and I had to wear that tiny towel.”

“Um well yeah so did I that shower was so hot. Your hands all over me, my hands all over you. How about both mornings we slept together...there’s a reason I was in the shower, and there’s a reason I panicked at my house when you came in...I was sure you knew what I was doing in there.” Eddie blushed.

“Are you saying you jerked off in my shower and I walked in on you in your shower?” Buck asked.

“I probably shouldn’t have actually shared that much.” Eddie laughed.

“I think it’s kinda hot.” Buck smirked.

“Ok as much fun as this conversation is I still haven’t said what I need to say. Well I guess it’s pretty clear I’m physically attracted to you, but it’s so much more. Evan I love you, and there’s been so many moments lately, well before the accident especially where I was sure something was gonna happen. I thought you’d make a move or I would and then the conversation would just happen after. I don’t care how long it took, but I’m not waiting anymore. You took care of my son, you sat with me everyday, and then you’ve helped me so much. Sometimes I think you’re too good for me. I’m so lucky to know you and to be able to love you.”

“I can’t even come up with any words half as good as what you said. All I know is the moment where I thought I may have lost you was one of the worst moments in my entire life it’s, it’s almost as bad as the tsunami when I lost Chris-” Buck said before Eddie cut him off.

“You saved him.” Eddie said looking deep into Bucks eyes.

“Eddie I love you. I don’t know how to say it. I love you so much, but I had a speech planned months ago. I never told you and I don’t think it would do this justice. I just know that I’ve never felt about anyone the way I feel about you.” Buck said.

“Ok now that that’s taken care of how about you show me how I pinned you against the wall. I’m just curious.” Eddie smiled.

Buck laughed before grabbing Eddies hand pulling him over to the wall pinning him against it.

“First you held me against the wall like this and then-”

Eddie cut buck off by connecting their lips. As soft as it started it began escalating rather quickly.

Buck pulled away. “Judging by the way my body reacts to yours. I’m thinking we should stop. I’d like to at least have one date before anything really happens.”

“You sure?” Eddie asked eyes full of desire.

“I don’t know.” Buck said leaning in to kiss him again. There was a knock at the door interrupting them Bucks dinner finally arrived.

“You hungry?” Buck asked.

“Does this count as a first date?” Eddie smirked.

“Do you want it to?” Buck laughed.

“If I say yes can we go back to doing what we were before dinner got here?” Eddie smiled.

“I’m more than a piece of meat Eddie.” Buck laughed.

“Yeah and I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you. Yeah at first I’ll admit it was mostly sexual and the fact that you tried so hard to be mean to me....well that made me want you more. Then I got to know you and I fell completely in love with you.”

“I’m joking....I mean we can always eat later.” Buck smirked before setting the food down and kissing Eddie.

“Bedroom.” Eddie panted 

———————————————————

Buck and Eddie finally made their way to the kitchen for their dinner.

“So after dinner wanna go for round 2?” Eddie smirked.

“So I take it that was better than your hand?” Buck laughed as he placed the food on plates.

“So much better.” Eddie grinned. “Now let’s hurry up so we can do it again.”


End file.
